The Price of Failure
by Incinirmatt
Summary: You can't do anything, so don't even try. Don't fight a battle you've already lost. Sonic, dead or alive, you're forever in my world. This fanfic takes place in Sonic CD. Complete until I decide to change my mind.


**Author's Note: The following fanfiction takes place during the third zone of Metallic Madness on Sonic CD. It is a bad future. Now please enjoy the fanfic, and don't forget to leave a review.**

-Sonic POV-

_You can't do anything, so don't even try._

"Shut up, Robotnik!" I yelled as I sped through the factory with Amy in my arms. The condition everything was in was just horrifying. All the machines were practically broken, covered in rust, and had exposed wires everywhere. Despite that, the worst had to be the smog. If anything could've ever been living here before, they surely would've moved from hardly being able to breathe in this stuff. This was Robotnik's time, and I had expected better of him. I definitely didn't expect the factory that was so filthy, everything was brown from all the grime, dirt and rust. What kind of place was this?

"Sonic…" Amy whined, shifting a bit in my arms. "I don't like this." I couldn't help but grit my teeth; I didn't like it either.

"It'll be fine, Amy. I'm gonna fix this." I assured her.

_Get some help. _I really hated those speakers that were blaring. Robotnik was waiting for me, and Amy and I both knew it. It was certainly a trap, but man, I couldn't wait to trigger it. Robotnik would show his sorry face then I'd make sure I got those Time Stones back.

"You screwed up~ You screwed up~" sang the robots that I passed or destroyed in a haunting tune. It was true; I did screw up. I screwed up badly. Had Amy not been in my arms, I might've started to cry. Why didn't I realize that Robotnik was putting his robot generators in the past?! Now that we were in the future, he had an army the size of Mobius' entire population if not more. By the time I found out he was putting them there, it was too late. He had all the Time Stones, and I didn't have any way of fixing it. "You screwed up~" I did screw up.

"Sonic, where are we going?!"

"To find Robotnik. He has to be around here somewh—" I began, before part of the floor started to crumble beneath my feet. "Whoa!"

"Whoooooooooooooooooooooooa!" Amy yelled, even after the floor caved in, and I landed on my feet. Some spikes were nearby, but it didn't matter.

"It's alright, Amy…"

"Sonic, I don't like this place! Is this really how Robotnik plans on ruling?" Hesitating, I looked away from her. The dreaded song of the robots could still be heard even in my head. They wanted me to know that I failed.

"I don't know, Amy, but, from the looks of it, yes." Without another word, I kept running. My top priority was those Time Stones; I knew what kind of weapons they could be used for. One of them was even tested on me! Amy was squealing when she saw me as my young self, despite the fact that she was young too.

"What are we going to do?!"

_Don't do what Sonic does._

"Find Robotnik!" I was almost yelling, which caused her to flinch in fear. She was getting scared of me, yet I don't blame her. Never would I raise my voice at anyone…except for then. Did I apologize? No; I just zoomed off again. Normally, I'd be used to the ground falling under my feet, but it was amazing that Robotnik didn't even tend to the floor. I'll admit that if this was what the future of technology would be, I didn't want any part of it.

_Sonic, dead or alive, is mine._

While running, I caught a glimpse of a robot being electrocuted by some exposed wire. It didn't end well for it; I almost felt sorry for the thing. Robotnik really left this place in major disrepair. The whole thing was in ruins, yet easy to transverse through minus the giant buzz saws. In just a few short minutes, I found Robotnik glaring down maliciously at me.

"Hee hee hee. Do you like it, Sonic? A world fully dedicated to _me._" he boasted as I set Amy down. His machine was pretty standard, but definitely tame for a final showdown. As usual, he was in his little egg hovercraft thing, only this time, four giant weights were on it in an X formation. Intimidating, this was not.

"Nice fan, Robotnik. Can't wait to smash it." I teased, yet my expression was far from being a joking one.

"It's not a fan!"

"Sure it is," I retorted. "A big ol' fan. You could sell that and make a fortune off of it." Growling, his "fan" came down and tried to crush me. It was easy to avoid, even when he was rolling around on it. When that failed, his weights changed into long, thin poles. Smirking, he fired them down at me.

"Too slow." I taunted. This was almost sad. Normally I'd get a challenge during our showdowns. Whether this was a joke or what, I didn't know. After retrieving the poles, he started to spread the weights out. Unfortunately for him, that gave me an opening. WHAM!

"H-Hey!" he cried after one of the weights fell off. "Oh, you'll pay for that!" Infuriated, he'd try again. The rest was easy from there. He'd try to crush me, and I'd just hit the parts of his ship that were exposed. He'd curse, and I'd do it all over again. Four hits before he gave up. "Blast! Curse you, Sonic!" he yelled. I was ready to retort, but then he took a breath and calmed himself. "Oh well. It doesn't change a thing." he muttered before taking off. He was getting away…again!

"Robotnik!"

"Sonic, the floor!" Amy shrieked, grabbing me quickly.

"What?!" I turned around, and, sure enough, the floor was giving way underneath. Cracks were appearing out of nowhere before the machinery began falling into radioactive material. Like a racecar that had just received a green light, I shot off. Time was running out; I couldn't afford to screw up again. Both of our lives were in danger. "Come on, come on…" I muttered impatiently before we finally reached a wall. "Yes!"

We busted through it with ease before plummeting to the ground, landing deftly. We weren't done yet though. "Amy, stay here and don't move." I told her, setting her down.

"W-What?" she asked, glancing at me fearfully.

"I'll be right back; don't worry." I said soothingly before taking off. Next up was Robotnik's mountain—the one he used to chain up Little Planet. All Amy saw was an explosion taking place on Robotnik's symbol as the chain was destroyed. Now free, Little Planet floated away.

Out of the blue, I saw Robotnik flying away in a new ship of his. "Hohoho! I told you, Sonic, 'this time, you lost!'" Mentally, I growled. He was too high up for me to reach. Not only that, but the light-blue Time Stone was in his grip while the rest were in a bag nearby. I had to do something! Anything. No ideas came to me though, sadly. I was on the verge of cursing at this point; I needed an idea to strike me hard—hard like a rock.

_That's it! _I mentally thought before grabbing a nearby rock and spindashing on the ground. _It has to work. It has to. _Speed came, yet I made sure I didn't stop until I had enough. There was only one shot, so I didn't want to be a bad throw. When I did stop, I launched the rock at him. It flew through the air like a missile. Would it hit? What if it missed? What if I failed again? These questions and more pounded my head as the rock soared through the air.

"I'm going to rule the wo—" Robotnik wailed when all of a sudden, the rock hit his ship, instantly resulting in an explosion followed up by a Robotnik symbol shaped smoke cloud.

"Did I do it…?" I asked myself, looking closer. Slowly, but surely, the smoke diminished into nothingness. I expected to find a corpse, or at least some broken parts of the ship, but nothing came out. Not even a scrap of metal.

"Sonic!" Amy screeched before screaming as loud as she could.

"What is it, Amy?!" I asked. Turning to her, fear punched me hard in the face when I saw she was fading away. It wasn't just her either; it was the ground, the sky, the birds…everything. Everything was being vaporized right before my very eyes. "W-What's going on?" Looking around didn't do me much good either. Nothing did. For once, the fastest thing alive wasn't fast enough. Obviously, Robotnik managed to use those Time Stones to help him escape.

And because of it, our whole world was being destroyed.

"ROBOTNIK!"


End file.
